It's the Gray-Fenton Family!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: After Danny and Valerie finished high school and college. The two got married and raise five little dev- darlings in Amity Park. The family have their ups and downs like any other family. Will Danny and Valerie survive raising their halfa children? Or will they need help from their close friends and families. DannyxValerie Fanfic! It's a story this time!
1. Chapter 1

AN: OKay, This is for you readers that want a story for Valerie and Danny. Here you go. This is all fluff and lovable story- no dark side bullshit. Maybe a time travel thing going on but it's all about Danny and Valerie and their family. I know most might want how the two got to together. I'm working on that and I want to write this because I love stories with family and their moments. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything but my Ocs. If there is a song or anything like that. I'll post it at the end if you want to check it out. I do not own any songs and shit like that, too!**

**Warning: I suck at grammar. So, I warned you. If you read my other stories and do not like it. then, DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! I find it pointless for someone to talk shit if they don't like something just keep your mouth shut! That's it! Anyhu, I might add some sex scenes if I feel like it that's why I put the M. But let's see how this chapter turns out. I also might add some- maybe S&M or spanking stuff lolzz. **

**P.S. I want reasonable criticism in you want me to improve. Like I said I got bad grammar but nothing should be rude. There's a difference between being an a-hole and giving an appropriate criticism. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The sun rises to a lovely morning everyone waking up to get ready for work, school, or just to walk around. Amity Park, a city filled with good stories and bad ones but, let's talk about the good ones first. There was a small house not far from the Fenton's home. Let's check the small home it was decent and full of messy toys on the floor. In one of the rooms there was two happily married parents sleeping away. One had black hair and pale skin. Ah, Yes Danny Fenton. He use to live at the Fenton's home but, that was almost twelve years ago. Danny boy had grown up to a fine young man. He graduated out of high school and went to a decent college- well, first community college then a University graduating with a Masters in Aerospace Engineer. Of course, he loved his career but most of all he love his wife. The woman next to him rolls to the side sleeping away. She have curly long dark brown hair and have dark skin practically glowing when the shine light would peek through the curtains and hit her skin. She uses a pillow to cover her face. Valery Gray Fenton a happily married woman having a Masters Degree in Business. The two snores from a hard days at work from last night. Soon, they had to wake up.

Two little girls bursts into fits of giggles when they open their parents' door. "Heheheh, are they awake?" the small asked as the other one quickly hushes her.

"No. Come on." The older one whispers while the two tiptoe toward their parents. The two quickly rushes over to their father. The small one giggles seeing the clock saying 7:00 am.

"Can I do it now?" The small girl asked seeing her older sister nodding. The little girl started to poke her father's cheek. Danny felt something poking his face he mumbles something over until her heard little bursts of giggles. He groans, "Autumn. Melissa. Daddy is sleeping!" His two little girls bursts into fits of girls once more.

Autumn the oldest child of the Gray-Fenton giggles, "Daddy's sleeping."

"Yes. Daddy's sleeping." Danny mumbles.

Melissa giggles, "Dad, I'm hungry! I want pancakes!" She jumps on her father's back. Danny groans hiding his head under his pillow.

"I want bacon!" Autumn said, shaking her father, "Come on, dad. WAKE UP!"

Danny groans out loud nudging his wife, "Honey, the kids are hungry." He just wants to go back to sleep. Curse him for having kids.

His wife mumbles in her sleep, "Your already awake make something for them. Mommy's tired."

"Wake up!" Melissa got on the bed and started to jump, "I'm hungry! Wake up!"

Danny chuckles nudging his wife's side, "Come on, baby."

"You make your best Fenton Flapjacks! The kids love those. I need my sleep." His wife yawns using one her pillows to hide under.

Danny groans sitting up seeing his two daughters smiling happily, "Thats the only thing I know how to cook! Fine. Geez, Valerie. You know, I can't cook." His blue eyes landed on his little girls. Autumn the oldest daughter being eight years ago, she had dark skin and curly brown hair with violet eyes. She had her mother's features and her father's nose. Yes, the girl born with best feature from her parents. Danny saw Melissa the second youngest being six years old, the girl had her mother's green eyes and wavy long black with dark brown highlights hair and her skin is well mixed like a light chocolate milk. He snap back to his wife.

Valerie rolls over, "Its always good to learn, baby. You know, I've started working two days ago." True. Danny knew Valerie is a tough female and wouldn't want to stay at home all the time. She started working in a top notch company as a business woman but still. He doesn't trust himself with five little rug rats running around.

"Yeah, why could-" Valerie cut him off, "Danny, you know, I don't want to be a housewife popping babies all the time."

"Come on, baby. You know having Autumn, Melissa, the twins, and J.D is the best thing in the world…" Danny said seeing Melissa sitting on the bed while Autumn crawls up to her dad's lap. Danny tightly hugs his first child in his arms.

"I know. I know they are but, I want to at least work." Valerie sat up hugging Melissa in her arms, "Mommy loves the both of you very much."

"I know." Melissa giggles, "hehehe."

Danny chuckles, "You love me too, right?"

"Yeah!" Autumn smiles widely showing off her two front teeth gone. His kids always have the best smile around.

"I'm go make those pancakes. Oh where's your brother and sister?"

"Fighting over the remote control." Melissa sighs with a big pout, "It's no fair! I was watching tv and they stole it from me!" She huffed snuggling against her mother.

"They throw one of the Wii controls into our goldfish bowl and- and they made a mess in the kitchen." Autumn said seeing her father groaning.

"Why did we even have twins?" Danny asked his wife.

"Because we want a big big BIG family." Valerie giggles hugging Autumn close to her. Danny chuckles stealing a kiss from his wife. The two girls awed at their parents.

* * *

Danny went into the living room ready to make his family's best Flapjacks. He groans seeing the trail of toys and random objects scattered around the floor. Thankfully, he didn't step on a lego that would be horrible. He heard the TV constantly changing channels and his third youngsters fighting over the remote controls. Autumn and Melissa follow their dad bursting with giggles, "They don't like sharing." Melissa pouted.

Yes, the twins are quite the trouble makers. Danny and Valerie try to figure it out where that came from. Justin and Julie are Gray Fentons most pranksters, tricksters, little sneaky twins around. They love to cause trouble and eat. If anything Danny is pretty sure they got if from their grandfather, Jack Fenton. Well, Danny's father is a clown at times but the twins are far to hyper to get from Jack Fenton. Oh well, no use to fight it. They are kids with a craving to cause trouble.

"Give it! It's mine!" Justin shouted trying to pull the remote with all his might. Danny looks over at the first born twin, Just Gray Fenton. He looked a lot him but had green bluish eyes. The boy is pale and had the resemblance of his father.

Julie shouted louder, "No! It's mine! Give it!" The two fought the remote control pulling it back and forth. Julie youngest of the twin had icy blue eyes, her mother long wavy hair but it's in black and her mother's nose. The girl is pale like her father.

"Nuh uh."

"Huh uh."

"Nuh uh."

"Huh uh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOO!"

"YESS!"

Danny went over to stop the twins fight he quickly grab the remote control, "Stop it, you two. Your mother is trying to sleep." The twins stood quiet seeing their father having his hands on his hips. Danny looks around to see a big mess, "What's with this mess?"

"A healthy way of living, heh?" Julie answered.

Danny sighs, "Clean it up." The twins groans they hate cleaning. They are very lazy at doing anything and sometimes their ADHD gets in the way in everything.

"I don't wanna!" Julie whined.

Danny chuckles, "Then, no Flapjacks..."

The twin gasps when they heard food. Yes, they love food more they anything. It's amaze how much they can eat for a bunch of four year olds. "Wait, are you gonna make eggs?" Justin asked.

Danny smirks seeing his twins will do anything for food, "Eggs and bacon…"

"Bacon!?" The twins got excited. They love bacon.

"Lots of bacon!" Danny saw how quickly the twins went cleaning the room. He went upstairs to get the final member of the Gray-Fenton. Little Jack Daniel a one year old baby. Danny saw J.D already up staring at him with those big blue eyes . Now, J.D looks a lot his father; have the black hair, pale skin, pointy small nose, and big blue eyes. The only thing that stood out from the baby boy is that he's super quiet. Valerie and Danny worried why Jack Daniel was so quiet they took him to the hospital for questions. Of course, Jack Daniel is the oddball in the bunch but, he's the most cutest one around. "Good morning, Jack! Time for breakfast."

Jack Daniel tilted his head having his arms out for his dad. Usually, his favorite is to be hugged, carried, or snuggled by Autumn or his mother. The rest weren't his favorite. He just likes being cuddle with the happiest of bunch. Danny went downstairs seeing the room very clean, the toys were put away and the kids were watching TV.

Autumn saw Jack Daniels and gasps, "Can I hold him, daddy?"

Before Danny could answer Jack Daniel started to have his arms reached out for Autumn, "EHH!" He whined and Danny knew there was no use to say no. He handed the baby to Autumn, "Be careful, Autumn."

"Okay, I will!" Jack Daniel giggles snuggling against his older sister. Autumn loves snuggling with the chubby baby.

* * *

Danny stir the flapjack batter seeing his twins gawking at him. "I'm hungry!" Julie whines having her head slam on the family table. Melissa had to set up the tables with the help of Autumn. The only problem was Jack Daniel didn't like sitting in his high chair knowing his older sister wasn't busy. He cries having his hand reached out for Autumn, "Awe, poor baby." Autumn gave a small kiss on the cheek to her baby brother.

Jack's big blue eyes weren't as teary as before and he sniffs. That calm him down for a bit. Danny really wants to know why Jack always want Autumn or his wife around. The baby just loves being held by them.

Justin and Julie sat on their chairs waiting for dad to bring them food. They were impatient little buggers. "I'm so hungry! I could eat a whole cow!" Julie groans out loud.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!" Justin said out loud.

Danny laughs out loud as he make his flapjacks. It's funny how his life turn out so amazing. He could believe it started all because of summer school. Thankfully how things turn out so well. He got an amazing wife who except him for who he is and have amazing halfas children. He remembers when Valerie found out about him being Danny Phantom a few serious talks here and there but, they got through with it. Now, look at them. Danny works with Jazz at the mayor office. He helps keep things order with his ghost powers and help Valerie's father at their work. Even though, he got a Masters in a different purpose he didn't mind fighting crime to help keep the town save. Since, they held out ghost hunting careers for anyone wanting to pursuit that line of career. Danny remembers when Valerie had to stop because of her pregnancies and the fact her children meant a lot more than chasing ghosts. The ravenette jumps feeling warm arms hugging his waist. Blue eyes landed at Valerie, "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She hugs her husband feeling the cold body.

"Morning, baby." Danny chuckles kissing his wife on the lips. Valerie still wore her pink nightie, "Did we wake you up?"

Valerie let out a small giggles as she tuck a piece a hair behind her ear, "No. My mother senses were tingling."

"Are you sure it waste because your horny?" Danny joked as he whispers for only his wife to hear.

The wife gasp giving a playful punch at Danny, "Danny! Not in front of our children, you perve."

Danny laughs, "I'm sorry, baby. I just think you look so hot."

"Danny, I look like a mess." Valerie rolled her eyes. She had her hair messy and every where. Danny stole a quick kiss from his wife.

"You look beautiful to me." The African female let out a big smile giving another kiss to her husband.

Danny pulls away having a smirk on his face, "What was that for?"

"You being such an amazing husband." The two had their forehead touching looking into their eyes having big smiles on their faces.

"Awe!" Melissa and Autumn gawks at their parents. Jack Daniel was staring at them with no emotion to describe the scene.

"Ew!" Justin gags.

Julie scowls, "Yuck! You get cooties mama!"

"Ewww!" The twins gags out loud as they sat on the chairs watching their parents lovey dove the kitchen.

"Looks like we gross out half of our kids."Danny snorted.

Justin and Julie said at the same time, "Yeah! Where's my flapjacks I'm hungry! DAD!"

"Looks like they're cranky. How's the flapjacks, Mr. Fenton." Valerie smiles peaking to see her husband's flapjacks.

Danny chuckles, "Baby, you only call me when you-know."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah."

"Yeah, you know it," he whispers down her ear, "it turns me on." Valerie snorted playfully hit her husband's abs as she went over to the fridge.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Valerie took out a gallon of orange juice.

"Daddy promised us Flapjacks, eggs, and bacon!" The twins shouted out loud.

Valerie looks at Daddy, "Did he?"

"Yeah! He said he give us a lot of bacon!" Justin said, "But, he's taking forever!" Autumn and Melissa giggles as they sit on they spot.

"We set up the table." Melissa said.

Valerie giggles seeing Danny giving an embarrassing grin, "Help me, please."

"Alright, captain."

"Babe, not in front the children!"

"Pfft, don't tell what to call you, handsome." Valerie purrs.

The twins stick their tongue out in disgusts, "Yuck! Ewww, cooties." Their parents laughs as they cook together.

* * *

At the table Justin and Julie were eating like animals. Justin had food on his hair while Julie was covered in maple syrup. The two were fighting over the syrup since Julie pour most of it on her pancakes. There's one thing about that girl is she loves sweets. "Bacon Pancakes. Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes," Julie sang as she put bacon in her flapjacks, "Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make," She giggles singing out loud, "Bacon pancake!"

Autumn gasps out loud, "Guees what!"

"what?" Danny asked as he take a bite of his flapjacks.

"I had the weirdest dream! I slept in a pizza room!"

Valerie giggles, "A pizza room. Where could that come from?"

"I don't know."

Justin snorted, "That's nothin'. I dreamt I was in space eating cotton candy!"

"I dreamt I was sleeping on a cloud with marshmallow bunnies." Melissa smiles widely.

Julie burps, "Julie!" Valerie said in a serious voice.

"Sorry. I dreamt I was eating bacon pancakes and it came true!" Julie took another bite of her flapjacks.

"Flapjacks and Pancakes are totally different." Justin corrected her.

"Is not!" Julie scowl at her twin brother.

"Are too!"

"Is not!"

"Are too!"

"IS NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Is NOT!"

Danny spoke up, "Stop it! We're having a family breakfast! Flapjacks and Pancakes are the same."

"No their not, Danny." Valerie said.

"Let's not start this." Danny groans.

Melissa giggles seeing her family having fun. "Actually, dad," Autumn spoke up, "Flapjacks are much thicker and usually sweeter. Also, they tend to be heavier in consistency." The family look at Autumn like she grew an extra head.

"And how did you learn that?" Danny asked.

Autumn answered, "Internet."

"Sweetie, please be careful where you go online okay." Valerie said and look at her husband, "Danny, can you put the parental control on. I install it yesterday."

"What's parental control?" The twins asked.

"It's when they block certain channels and websites so you buggers won't get in trouble."

"Ohhh!" The twins said together.

Valerie fed Jack some smashed bananas, "Apparently, someone was watching American pie. Explain to me about that."

"I thought it was about different types of pie!" Justin said out loud, "I didn't know there was naked people on it. I swear!"

Danny almost choked on his cup of coffee, "What?"

"Your son here was watching American Pie uncensored version. I caught him almost at the S-scene."

"What's the s-scene?" Julie asked as she licking the syrup off her fingers.

"We'll tell you when your older." Danny said.

Autumn explained, "It's the scene where it's filled with exposer of the male's and female's bodies about to have-" Valerie quickly stop her daughter, "Um, tut's enough, honey."

"Okay, no more internet."

"But, I learned that on the Discovery Channel!" Autumn pouted.

"Wait. i don't get it… two people get naked to do what?" Julie asked out loud.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I don't get it either."

"And you don't too." Danny said he looks at Melissa, "And you?"

"Heheheheh, you guys are funny." Melissa giggles. The rest of the family laughs along with Melissa. While Jack Daniel stood quiet the whole time watching his family. What a strange bunch he thought.

* * *

"Alright, mommies going to work. Say bye-bye." Valerie walks in wearing her maroon suit and suit case. Her kids were bursting out the tears. It was this part of the day everyone did not like. They hate seeing Valerie going off to work as much as Danny didn't like it their kids hate so much more. Danny know how much Valerie want to go back to work and be a positive role model to her daughters. The fact she wants her daughters to work as responsible young ladies with no man to be dependent on. This is one of the reasons Danny love Valerie. She did things on her own without any boy or guy to impress only to herself and her future. So, in a way he did love the idea his wife going to work.

"Don't go!" Justin cries hugging his mother's left leg while his twin hug their mother's other leg.

"Please, don't go!" Julie whines having tears coming down her cheek.

Valerie gave a soft smile, "Awe, babies. You got daddy here with you."

"Don't go!"

Danny frowned at this, "Don't you love daddy?"

"Mommy!" The twins cried out loud ignoring their father, "Please, stay!"

"I'm sorry, sweeties. But, I gotta work!" Valerie pouted.

Julie and Justin turned into their ghost form crying out loud, "Not fair! Wahahahaaha!"

"Danny, help."

Danny chuckles pulling his kids down, "Honey, leave it to me. I'm a pro at this. Come on, guys. Let your mom gotta go to work." The twins let go of there mother as they went to play.

"Some how I'm worried for that." Valerie joked.

Danny pouted, "Don't be mean, baby."

"I'm not being mean." Valerie kisses her husband, "Besides, I'll be back around five. You'll have plenty of time to get ready for work."

"You think I won't get tired by them." Danny chuckles, "It's gonna be a mission without you."

"I know but, I want to set a good example to our girls." Valerie said, "Besides, you can take them to your parents. We still have to check up on J.D's ghost powers."

"I know. I know." Danny said. They knew their children had ghost powers ever since. The only problem was when they will show it. Autumn was able to show it when Valerie was pregnant with her. The oldest daughter was able to disappear and reappear in the belly whenever. Melissa was the same. As for the twins they started after birth. The two were floating in midair. Now, Jack Daniel didn't do anything but just stare at people. Yes, their halfa children were able to go through walls, fly, disappear, and other ghost powers except for Jack Daniel. The baby never did show it. This is why Danny and Valerie worried for so much what if Jack did something crazy and they didn't know it. Thankfully, nothing happen. "I'll let my mom check on him." Danny said kissing his wife.

"Hey, give me back my dolly!" Julie flew in the air trying to catch Justin, who was flying in the air laughing out loud.

Autumn was walking through walls getting her books. Melissa on the other hand was making things float around her while she was coloring her coloring book. Jack was on the play rug watching his brothers and sisters using their ghost powers.

"You think you can handle this?" Valerie asked.

Danny said, "Yeah. You go work and I'll take care of them."

"Okay." Valerie went over to her children, "Bye, babies. Behave for mommy, okay."

"Bye, mommy!" The twins cries hugging their mother tight.

"DO you have to go?" They asked.

"Yes. Don't worry Daddy promise you guys to take you to grandma and grandpa."

The twins' eyes widen in joy. "YAY! We get to see grandpa and grandma!"

"Good luck, handsome." Valerie said to her husband. She went head to the door but was stop by Danny.

"Not without a goodbye kiss." He wrap one arm around his wife's waist the other hand supported her back. Danny dip his wife giving her a very passionate kiss. Valerie melted away at the kiss as she pulls her husband for a deep kiss. Danny dance in his mind knowing how much his wife loves it when he dominates.

"Eww!" The twins gags watching their parents kissing. Danny added tongue to gross out the twins. "YUCK! EW!"

"Did they add tongue?" Justin was officially gross out.

Julie gags sticking her tongue out, "EW! Yucky!"

Valerie giggles blushing bright red when her husband pulled away. "You officially gross out our kids."

Danny chuckles, "I don't hear you complaining about the kiss."

"Who said I was complaining?" Valerie smirks her watch beep, "I gotta get going! Bye! Be good." She kisses Danny on the cheek. Danny pitches his wife's butt before she left, "Oh, you!"

"What can I say I'm a dog?" Danny grins seeing his wife giggles when she left.

The twins saw their father sitting on his favorite arm chair. He sighs a bit tired, "Dad?"

"Yeah." He looks at Justin.

"Mama is coming back, right?" Justin asked he looks at his father with those big green blue eyes.

Danny picked up his son letting him sit on his lap. "Of course, she is. Why would you think she isn't coming back?"

"Because Drake's mom did that and she never came back!" Justin said with a pout, "You promise she's coming back."

Danny heard one of his the jock bullies back in high school wife's ran off with another man. He never knew Justin know the kid let alone friends. Danny sighs, "Son," Justin stares at Danny, "Drake's mother had some other plans… err- Your mother will never leave us. She loves you and your brother and sisters. She just working to pay for the bills."

"But, you pay for the bills!" Justin said, "Why can't she stay?" True, Danny makes most of the money since of his work and ghost hunting. Valerie would just make money as a bonus. The two already had their kids' savings account started when they were born and the married couple have their own savings for their own personal fun.

"Your mother wants to give a good example for your sisters. It's always good to help support your other half and help out." Danny said, "Besides, more money means more-"

"TOYS!" Justin said out loud.

Danny chuckles, "Don't tell your mom I said that okay." He winks at his son, "Now, go and play with your sister."

"Okay!" Justin flew up to second floor.

Danny had a moment to relax until- "JUSTIN, GIMMIE BACK MY DOLLY!" Julie screams.

"TRY CATCH ME!" Justin laughs flying through the walls holding the doll in his hand. Julie chases him.

Danny sighs, "This is gonna be a long day." He looks down seeing Jack staring at him, "Hey, Jack. How are you?" Jack just stares at him. Danny got up to pick up his son, "Okay. How about a nice fresh bath then let Autumn watch you?"

Jack's response to that his big blue eyes widen in joy. "BLA! BA! BABA!"

"I guess, that's a yes." Danny chuckles seeing Jack pulling his hair. "Okay. Okay. I'm going. I know, how much you love your sister."

"BAA!" Jack said out loud.

Danny chuckles as he went down the halls. This was going to be a long day. Full of surprises and- a loud crash of glass echoes through the halls, "WHAT WAS THAT?" He called out!

"DAD! Justin broke the vase!" Julie shouted out loud.

"No, I didn't! You push me! You did it!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "No one touch the glass. Stay out of there. I'm about to clean your brother!"

"DAD, Justin gave me a wet willy!" Autumn cries!

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"DAD, Julie ruined my coloring book! She spit on it!" Melissa cries out loud.

"DID NOT!"

"DAADDDD! JUSTIN AND JULIE ARE GOING IN THE COOKIE JAR!" Autumn and Melissa shouted.

"DID NOT!" Julie and Justin shouted.

"DID TOO!"

"Ew!" Justin shouted, "Autumn give me a kiss on the cheek! Ew cooties!"

Julie yulps, "Melissa is hugging me! No touching!"

"DAD!" Danny groans in stress as he washes Jack. Jack plays with his small ducky hearing his brother and sisters making loud noise. Such a strange bunch he thought. He looks up at his father are- you-gonna-stop-them look. Danny sighs in response as he wash Jack's black hair."DAAAD!" His children shouted out loud. Then, a loud crash and bam echo through the halls. The house shook at the loud noise that happen.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Danny shouted out loud.

"It was JUSTIN!" The girls shouted.

"Was not!" Justin yells, "It was Julie!" Another crash echoes the house.

"DAAAAD!"

* * *

An: I hope you like this. This is a story about the Gray-Fenton life. I just wanted try this out. I know it's a bit short but, I was thinking about morning time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OKay, This is for you readers that want a story for Valerie and Danny. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything but my Ocs. If there is a song or anything like that. I'll post it at the end if you want to check it out. I do not own any songs and shit like that, too!**

**Warning: I suck at grammar. So, I warned you. If you read my other stories and do not like it. then, DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! I find it pointless for someone to talk shit if they don't like something just keep your mouth shut! That's it! Anyhu, I might add some sex scenes if I feel like it that's why I put the M. But let's see how this chapter turns out. I also might add some- maybe S&M or spanking stuff lolzz. **

**P.S. I want reasonable criticism in you want me to improve. Like I said I got bad grammar but nothing should be rude. There's a difference between being an a-hole and giving an appropriate criticism. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"D-AA-D!" The twin called for thir father in the other room. The twins were ready to go see their grandparents but their father were taking forever.

Danny pick up all the bags he needed and hold J.D in his arms. Melissa and Autumn arched their eyebrow, "Um… Dad?"

"Just a minute. I have to make sure everything is in here for J.D" Danny said looking through the bags to see everything he needed ten extra clothes, four cold bottles of milk, twelve clean diapers, and other extra clothing. J.D stares at the bags confused what was his father thinking.

"Dad, your gonna drop J.D!" Autuman went over to hold her baby brother. J.D snuggles against his favorite sister watching his father fixing the bags, "I think your good dad… J.D barely drinks that much milk and Grandma have extra things over there."

"That's good maybe I should leave these two here and take one?" Danny asked his daughter.

Autumn nodded, "Yup!" J.D nodded his head in approval.

"Can we go now!" Justin whined, "I wanna see grandpa!"

"Yeah!' Julie said.

"Hold on. I need-" Danny was interrupted "No! No more. Go!" Julie fumed pushing her dad out, "I wanna see my grandma and grandpa."

"Alright. Let me just lock the door." Danny said holding one baby bag on his shoulder. All his kids walk out of the house ready to meet their grandparents. Once Danny locked the door he looks over at his children, "Okay, let's go to see my parents."

"YAY!" His children cheered out loud.

* * *

"Oh Danny, what a surprise!" Madeline opens the front the door seeing all her grandchildren giving her a group hug, "Ohff, hello honeys!"

"Grandma!" Her grandchildren scream in joy hugging their grandmother tightly.

Julie hugs her grandmother's left leg, "We miss you!"

"Yeah!" Justin said hugging the other leg.

"I miss you too." Madeline giggles, "Have you guys behaving?"

Melissa and Autumn giggles, "Of course. We are good noodles."

Danny chuckles holding Jack Daniels in his arms. He walks into his old home remembering it look the same thing when he was a teenager. He put the baby bag on the couch seeing his children happy to be with their grandparents. Jack Daniel looks around seeing the dull colors and ghost equipment. "Awe, let me see my baby grandson." Madeline cooes at Jack Daniels. The baby giggles at his grandmother. He likes her warm hugs, her purple eyes, and her lovely sweet scent.

Jack Daniel reaches his hand out for his grandmother, "Awe, come to Gran-Gran." Madeline giggles. Danny chuckles handed over his son to Madeline. Danny smiles at his mother. She aged to a fine woman. A little wrinkles but she still look like she was in her late forties. "He is very cute." Madeline cooes, "Like all my grandchildren."

"Where's grandpa?" Justin asked.

Julie nodded, "Yeah! I wanna show Grandpa that I can fly more than an hour!"

"Me too! Me too!" Justin said puffing out his chest proudly.

Madeline looks over her son, "They can fly more than an hour?"

Danny sat on one of the couch resting a bit, "Yeah. Me and Valerie record it on these files." He took out the files, "Julie is able to go through walls for a minute then she gets super tired. Justin can't control his invisibility."

Madeline had Jack Daniels rest on her hip as she took the files to look over. "Wow…" She said seeing the rates and scales, "They are rapidly improving. How about Jack Daniels?"

"We don't know. Nothing come out of him. Me and Valerie thought he's a late like Melissa was." Danny said rubbing his neck.

Madeline nodded, "I better call for your father. Lord knows he's down stairs doing god knows what not."

"How's dad?"

"You know, he's there making a new ghost weapons." Madeline smiles.

"Grandma!" Madeline looks over seeing Justin playing with one of the toys their grandparents had for them to play.

"Yes?"

"Is Auntie Jazz coming over?"

"Of course," Madeline smiles, "She'll be so happy to see you all."

Justin asked, "What about Uncle Vlad?"

Madeline and Danny frowned. Their children didn't know Vlad is actually a bad man. "No, sweetie. Vlad is- is…" Madeline stop for a moment, "Busy."

"Awe. I wanted new toys." Justin pouted.

"Justin!" Danny warned.

"What he get me cool toys!"

"You have too much toys." Julie said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"NO! NO! NOOOO!"

"YESSS!"

"NOOO!"

The two started to fight. "Hey, stop it." Danny stop them, "Behave. You're at your grandparents house. Behave or your grounded."

"Okay." The twins sighed.

Autumn was looking through the Walker-Fenton photo album. "Grandma…" Melissa hopped happily, "Why does Uncle Vlad likes you?"

"What?" Madeline eyes widen in shock.

Danny chuckles, "Melissa, I tol-"

"No, I wasn't being nosy… I just know. Uncle Vlad likes grandma. Why?"

"Sweetie, he is a friend of the family." Madeline explain, "He cares about me… like a best friend."

"No, he doesn't." Melissa giggles, "He likes likes you."

"Okay, Mellie. That's enough. Your err- uncle Vlad is a friend of the family and that's it." Danny said.

"Okay." Melissa sighs.

Danny smirks, "Now go play with your brother and sisters." Melissa went over to her siblings.

Madeline whispers, "How did she know?"

"I'm not sure."

Well, maybe she just knows how to read people." Madeline said with a shrug. She knew Vlad loves her but she never wanted to be with him. Her heart always belong to Jack. "I'ma call your father." She went over the basement, "JACK! THE KIDS ARE HERE!"

"Is Danny here?" Jack asked out loud.

"Yes!" Madeline answered.

"I'll be there!" They heard crashing noises and Jack running up the stairs. The older man walk up looking the same as he was when Danny was young but with a few wrinkles and more gray hair on his head.

The grandchildren gasps, Justin was the first to shout happily, "Grandpa!"

"Hey, where's my favorite grandchildren!" Jack said with open arms. All of his grandchildren ran to get a big hug from Jack.

"Hehehehe, we miss you grandpa!" Julie giggles.

"Grandpa, did you make any cool ghost fighting weapons!" Justin asked out loud.

"Ohhh, I wanna see." Julie said.

Jack chuckles, "Alright. Maybe later. You all need your check-up first. Right, princess." He ruffled Autumn's hair. The oldest giggles out loud she been doing this longer than any of her siblings.

"Right, grandpa." Autumn giggles.

Melissa spoke up, "Grandpa, can I go first! I wanna see if I gotten taller cuz there's this boy calling me shorty! I'll show him!"

"Oh, you don't want to use the Fenton laster pointer to shoot one of his eyes out." Jack said.

"Jack!" Madeline warned.

Danny crossed his arms, "Dad, seriously?"

"Your right… how about the Fenton Laser Gun?"

Danny frowned, "Oh! If Melissa don't want it. Can I have it?" Justin asked out loud.

"No! Me! I want it." Julie whined.

"No. You two are not getting anything dangerous. Your mother will kill me." Danny said in a firm voice.

Jack laughs patting his son's back hard, "Oh relax, Danny. I remember I let you hold the Fenton Laser Gun when you were five."

"And you were lucky it didn't work at the time." Madeline said in a serious voice.

"Ohh, can I see my jumpsuit!" Justin asked out loud.

Julie jumps, "Ohh! I wanna see my jumpsuit."

"I want my jumpsuit, too!" Melissa bounced happily.

"Ohh, we can wear them?" Autumn's purple eyes gleam in joy.

Danny arched his eyebrows, "You guys, seriously want to wear jumpsuits?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the problem with jumpsuits, Danny?" Madeline asked.

"Well… when I was there age I always taught it was… lame." Danny said.

The children give a loud gasps. "You're weird, daddy!" Julie said, "My friends think I'm cool when I wear jumpsuits!"

"Yeah! Jumpsuits are cool! I can turn invisible and it will be invisible, too!" Justin said.

Melissa added, "And it looks cute!"

"I think it's very helpful with our halfa form." Autumn said.

"Alright. Alright. You guys win. Jumpsuits are cool." Danny held his hands up in defense. His children are weird. Back in his day everything he thought is lame is now cool. He guess it's their generation changing compare to his. He remember when Julie wore her jumpsuit to school for showing tell and all her friends love it. They all wanted one.

"You better!" Julie said having her hands on her hips.

Danny smiles, "Alright. Alright. How about you guys go into your jumpsuit and get ready for your check ups."

"Yay!"

'It's upstairs in the kids room!" Jack said. His grandchildren quickly turn into their ghost form and fly up and go through walls.

Jack Fenton smirks seeing Jack Daniels, "How my baby grandson doing? Is he a handful like Justin?"

"He's there. To our surprise he is super calm. We wonder why. From what me and Valerie know non our family members have ever been this calm and quiet." Danny said rubbing his neck.

Jack Fenton look down at his youngest grandson. Jack Daniel stare at his grandfather with those big blue eyes, "Hey, little Jack. Glad to see your old grandpa?"

Jack Daniel was picked up by his grandfather. The older male hold him up high having a big smile on his face. "He looks a lot like you Danny!" Jack Daniel looks over his father, who had a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, he's like a little clone of me." Danny chuckles.

Madeline giggles, "He looks so much like you when you were a baby. Ohh, how time goes by so fast."

"Yeah. No kidding." Jack said seeing Jack Daniel staring at him, "But, you were a cryer Danny."

"Oh yes. You were. Crying all the time." Madeline replied this time taking the baby in her arms.

"Mo-oo-om, seriously." Even when he's a grown man his mother stills embarrass him.

"Hey, I wonder how he'll look in a jumpsuit!" Jack remembers, "I made him one, too."

"Really?" Danny asked.

Jack Daniel stare up confused seeing Jack pulled out a small orange jumpsuit. "This will be perfect on him!"

"Dad, I don't tho-" He was interrupted by Jack Daniels small whines. The baby had his hand reaching out for the jumpsuit. "Ahh! Ah! Oh!" He wanted the jumpsuit so he can fit in with his other siblings. "Ohh! OH!" He want it.

"Hey, looks like someone starting to like jumpsuits." Jack smirks widely, he had a tear in his eyes, "I knew this day would come. Having all our grandchildren loving jumpsuits and ghosts." Madeline smiles with joy having teary eyes.

Danny smiles softly. Yeah, it was weird to be growing up in a ghost hunting obsessive family but, he learned to accept. His children just fell in love with it which was surprising. "Oh Jack, come here." madeline kiss him on the lips. This the time for Jack Daniels to act fast. He grab the jumpsuit.

"Oh, looks like someone is eager to put it on." Madeline giggles.

"Ohhh!" Jack Daniel got the orange jumpsuit liking the texture of the fabric.

Danny chuckles, "I'll change him." He said holding his son in his arms and the jumpsuit. He looks upstairs, "Kids are you ready for your check up!"

"I'm ready!" Justin came flying down showing off his orang jumpsuit. He had his chest puffed out and his arms on his hips looking like a superhero from a comic book. "See! I look cool!"

"No, I do!" Julie came flying down wearing a light blue jumpsuit like Madeline wear.

"No, I do!" Justin scowls.

"No, I do!" Julie huffed.

"No, Me!"

"Me."

"ME!"

"MEE!"

"MEEE!"

"Me!" The twin scream at each other and stick their tongues out.

Danny sighs, "Kids remember what I say."

"Well, she started it." Justin mumbles while crossing his arms.

"Justin." Danny warned his son. Justin simply huffed.

"Daddy! Look at mine!" Melissa came downstairs with Autumn. Melissa had a red one like Valerie. The only one with a different color was Autumn. She wore a black jumpsuit like her father.

"I'm just like Dad." Autumn smirks.

"I'm like mom!" Melissa smiles widely.

Danny put Jack Daniel's jumpsuit on his son. The baby sequels in glee feeling the jumpsuit all warm and cozy. "I made special baby material!" Jack said. Danny put his son on the floor watching the boy crawling with joy. The first person he went to was Autumn. "Ohh!" He said reaching his arms out for his sister.

"Awe, he's so cute." Autumn giggles picking up her baby brother. Jack Daniels giggles in delight being with his older sister.

"Can we get our check up now?" Julie asked waiting impatiently.

"Alright." Jack said with a big smirk. "Let's go downstairs. Remember don't touch anything."

"And that means for the two of you." Danny warned looking at Julie and Justin.

"Why us?"

"Because you two touched the Fenton Ecto-Blast Canon and you could've gotten hurt. You two are halfas!" Danny said in a serious voice, "Now behave."

"Fine." The twins whined.

* * *

Jack had check all three of his grandchildren. Madeline was the one keeping recordings and any important little information. Autumn had nothing out of stable everything was perfect for her. Melissa was the same only her abilities are a bit slower compare to Autumn and Julie. Julie had her rates rapidly growing the girl can control her powers longer. Autumn was able to to shout out ghost lasers eyes while Melissa still hadn't develop those yet. Jack was checking on Julie for anything more. The only problem for Julie since she was able to control her powers for a long time she gets tired and weak easily. Thus, leading to why she always takes long naps unlike her siblings. Jack checks on Julie's ear to make sure anything wasn't out of place. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary." Madeline nodded writing everything her husband said.

"Anything else, honey?" Madeline asked.

Jack shook his head, "Nope. The only thing is she needs to stop using her ghost powers for longs periods of time. Her powers are far advanced than he body can control. She will only get tired and weak."

Danny nodded, "How long is she able to use them?"

"Well, the safe thing to do is thirty minutes but, since she's growing she needs to start to turn most often so she can learn how to control it. I say an hour would be good." Jack said checking his grandchild's heart rate, "She's fine. Just a bit of rest."

It's amazing how Danny's father can be a goof ball and slow at times but when it comes to ghost or anything involved science the man sure knows his stuff. "Everything normal, honey?" Jack asked his wife.

"Yes, dearie. Nothing wrong her body." Madeline said.

"Ah." Jack nodded seeing Julie yawning, "Julie, I want you to turn into your ghost form."

"Oh yay!" Julie said turning into her ghost form.

Jack was able to check her eyes, mouths, nose, ears, hair, etc. "She's fine."

"Alrighty." Madeline said.

"Okay, princess, your done. Here's a lollypop." Jack handed her a cherry flavor lollypop.

"Ohh! Thank you." Julie said as she hold her candy and got off the bed.

Jack saw Justin, "Your turn kiddo."

"Alright." Justin smirks widely as he hops on the bed.

Jack had check the boy from head to toe. Everything seems fine like Autumn. "Anything new you learn Justin?" Jack asked.

"Ohh! I learned this neat trick! Look." Justin pop his mouth and let out a loud ghost shriek wave. Everyone covered their ears at the noise. "See!" He had a big smirk on his face.

"Holy Molly!" Jack said checking the ghost waves rate, "This is incredible look at these waves… and he's only four years old!"

"I learn this trick when I was fourteen." Danny said.

"That's massive change." Madeline said writing it into her files.

"Do you feel tired or anything?" Jack asked Justin.

"No! I'm only hungry!"

"Like your sister." Jack said looking at Julie. "Looks like he gets massive appetite when using his powers too much. I think you should add more fiber and protein to his diet. He needs the energy."

"Got it." Danny nodded.

"Alright, kiddo. Your done. Here's is your lollypop." Jack handed Justin the candy.

"Thank, grandpa!" Justin said getting off the bed.

"Now, it's time for J.D!" Jack smirks widely, "Let see what progress he made."

"I don't think he didn't make much." Danny said.

"That maybe true but we still have to record it." Madeline said, "Who knows what information we could get? Look your son he learned something that you did when you were fourteen."

"True." Danny said putting his youngest son on the bed. Jack first checked the weight, height, anything what doctors normally do for regular babies. "Okay, now for the moment of truth." Jack put the patches of the ghost rate. Once he put it on. Jack Daniels stare looking around. Nothing happen. The rate and scales drop to zero.

"Well this is-" Jack voice was cut off seeing the lights flickering on and off. The ghost rating machines started to beep rapidly and going back and forth like crazy. Everyone screams seeing every energy flicker on and off. Julie, Justin, and Melissa hide behind Autumn in shock. Until the ghost rate machine blow a fused and stop working. Jack Daniels looks at everyone confused. Why did they look scared?

"Holy…." Jack stop himself from cursing. Madeline gasps at the scales and rates of the paper it printed out before it blow a fuse.

"Jack, these readings are- are incredible." jack's wife said handing them to him.

Jack reads the paper in shock, "What the…"

"What happen?"

"Look at this Danny. Your son ghost energy waves are incredible. It's like the combination of all your four children put together." Jack said seeing Jack Daniel sighing in boredom. "The fact that he control it is mind blowing."

"This is amazing." Danny said reading the charts, "How is this possible? He doesn't get hungry or tired like Julie or Justin. It's almost like the same energy when Autumn was born but- but Autumn would cry often and he doesn't."

"I don't know what to say to this." Jack said remembering when Autumn was born they check her and she had the same energy wave like Jack Daniel but she lost it… so they thought. Jack had a theory that whatever Autumn was controlling she later locked it away because she would cry and be afraid… something made her lock her rest of the powers. He remember explain this to Danny and his son knew being halfa it would only get dangerous. Who knows what kind of ghost perks around that don't even belong in the Ghost Zone. "The only thing that could happen is he would done what Autumn done when she was an infant. Lock it away."

"But, do you think that's good, honey." Madeline asked.

"I'm not sure what to think. Everyday something new comes up, new ghosts, new spirits, new anything! This is the first time we found out there are ghosts that don't belong in the Ghost Zone! I hate to say this but, we need Vlad."

"Are you serious?" Danny stare wide eyes.

"Danny, we know how… Vlad is but, he does know his stuff." Madeline said, "Maybe he knows the answer with Autumn and Jack Daniel."

"What's going on?" Autumn asked confused.

"Maybe this explains why he's so attached to Autumn." Danny explained. The adult ignored Autumn's question which made her frown. He rubs his chin seeing his parents arching their eyebrows. "Jack Daniel is always comfortable being around Autumn. I mean, he rather be carried by her all the time. He have this attachment with her and I remember I read in the books an old book that babies are able to see things at a young age like ghosts but they are able to lock it up when they come to a certain age. Something spiritual. Maybe whatever it is… maybe they can connect."

"Not that you mention it." Jack said, "Maybe this explains Autumn's nightmares. Maybe it's not nightmares but-" Jack got a dry easer marker and went onto the white board as he wrote a few things. "Maybe… they are type of ghost senses or something that involves with Ghost's past lives."

"Sweetie, you think it's possible?"

"Well, since ghosts are real I say anything is possible." Jack said. "I hate to say it but, we need Vlad in this."

"Are you sure, honey?" Madeline asked knowing that Jack knows Vlad loves her and she doesn't want her husband to start anything with the creep.

"I positive." Jack smiles, "Maddie, I want to know what's going with our grandchildren. We have to protect them if anything happens. My needs have to be put aside and now, it's all about out grandchildren."

"I'm so proud of you." Madeline kisses her husband on the cheek.

Danny saw his twins not making any reaction, "Really? You don't go yuck or ew?"

"It's love." Julie said.

Justin nodded, "yeah, I don't judge."

"You two are impossible." Danny said ruffling their hairs.

"Dad," Autumn tug his black jumpsuit. Her father looks at her, "What is wrong with me and J.D?"

"Nothing is wrong with you two. You two just have more ghost energy than your brother and sisters." Danny explain.

"Does that mean Autumn and J.D are like stronger?" Justin asked.

"Yes."

"Cool!" The twins gawked.

Melissa frowned, "But, you said that something might happen since they are stronger."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Nothing will happen." Danny said in a big smile.

Autumn shiver, "Dad, I'm scared."

"No, need to be afraid. Your uncle Vlad will help you and your brother."

"He's not my uncle." Autumn said.

"I know but he likes it when you say it." Danny chuckles, "Look, everything is gonna be fine. You and your brother are just able to control more powers than you two think. Well, J.D is aware but you have locked it up for these years."

"Oh."

"Autumn, I know it's scary. trust me, I been there." Danny said hugging his daughter, "But, I'm here for you and your brother. I will always protect you guys- all of you."

"Thanks, dad and I'll protect J.D because my family comes first." Autumn said.

Danny smiles how fast his daughter is growing. She already taking responsibility as a halfa. "I'm going to call Vlad." Jack said, "Check up is done."

"Oh boy now we get to play." Justin said.

"Alright." Julie said.

Autumn saw J.D looking at her. "Come with me, J.D." The baby smile in glee as he was being carried by his sister and like to be snuggled against her.

* * *

During lunchtime the children eat their PB & J sandwiches. Danny fed J.D some apple sauces. The baby loves it. Jazz came over looking exhausted. "Hello!" Jazz said having a few gift bags for her nephews and nieces, "I'm exhausted." Danny saw his older sister wearing a red business suit with a red skirt and black high heels. She had her long orange hair in a high pony tail.

"Auntie!" The group of children quickly came to hug her. They were covered in PB and Jam from their sandwiches. Jazz took the hug even though it would ruin her expensive suit but whatever. She loves her nieces and nephews.

"Hey, guys." Jazz chuckles. She saw Danny from the corner of her eyes, "Hey, little brother."

"Hey, sis." Danny went over to hug his sister, "How's being Mayor?"

"Augh! Exhuasting. Don't even remind me." Jazz said the kids pull away from the hug, "Guess what I gotcha?"

"Ohh! Toys!" The twins bounced.

"Heh, yes and no. Something for you all to learn." Jazz said giving them the bags.

The twins got the latest version of Kindle Fire, "Ohh! Does it have games?" Justin gawks at the new toy.

Melissa got a Kindle fire, too. "Ohh, I could watch movies?"

Autumn got the latest iPad. "Cool, I got an iPad! Look dad! I got an iPad."

Danny frowned, "How much did all of these cost?"

"Oh don't worry about that Danny. Live a little. They deserve it." Jazz said.

"I don't think Valerie want our kids having these-" Jazz interrupted him, "Come on, Danny. They are getting older and besides everything has been about the latest technology. I mean, seriously you can let the twins read a book. I heard Harry Potter is really good."

"Ew, books." Julie made a face.

"Ohh, books." Autumn smirks widely looking through her iPad, "Maybe I can hack down to get the latest books in here."

"She knows more than Tucker." Danny laughs, "Alright, but you explain to her about this. I'm not getting involved."

"Oh, relax, little brother." Jazz nudges him. "Come, let's talk."

"Hey, Jazz!" Jack walks in seeing his daughter, "Come and give me a hug."

"Hi, dad." Jazz hugs her father.

"Maddie, Jazz is here."

"Oh, I'm coming!" Madeline got out of the kitchen to give her daughter a hug, "Hello, sweetheart. I made some PB sandwiches but, later I'm making pasta."

"Oh great. I'm starving." Jazz said.

Danny saw his family going in the kitchen. He looks over seeing Autumn having Jack Daniel on her lap as they watch Netflix on Autumn's new iPad. Justin and Julie play games on their Kindle Fire. Melissa was watching Netflix on her own. "I want you guys behave while I talk to the adults."

"Kay!" They drone too busy to pay attention their father. Danny sighs his wife won't be happy to see them like this.

* * *

In the kitchen, Danny told Jazz what happen with Jack Daniel. The older sibling stood in shock, "Wow! It's like the Autumn thing all over again. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. But, mom and dad want Vlad to see them."

"Vlad?" Jazz said in disbelief she turn her head over her parents, "You're not serious! I mean, this is Vlad we're talking about."

"We know but, maybe he could find answers to this." Madeline sighs.

"Well, you should be prepare just in case. I mean, he can't be trusted."

"I know." Danny sighs, "I'll talk with Valerie on this. You know, how she feels about Vlad."

"Yeah, I think we all know. The fact, he made her turn against you and try to kill your ghost form…"

"Yeah." Danny chuckles.

Jazz sighs drinking her cup of coffee, "So, anything new besides the ghost stuff?"

"Valerie is working."

"I heard. Are you happy about that?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried. I never been alone with the kids that much and I barely know how to cook."

"You'll do fine, little brother. Have you heard there's gonna be a family picnic at the park?"

"No, I haven't heard of that. No one told me."

"Maybe because your so busy picking up the phone." Jazz smiled amused.

"Five kids is a lot of work. Tucker and Sam have been texting me nonstop and I haven't reply any of them." Danny explain showing his iPhone to his sister.

"Well, just to inform you. The picnic is two weeks from now. I'm pretty sure they are telling all the elementary schoolers."

"Maybe it's two weeks from now."

"Anyway, that's the big event coming up. Maybe we all could go. i mean, some family time together?"

"Of course, honey." Madeline smiles widely, "I love picnics."

"Yeah, maybe we could-" Everyone told him, "No ghost hunting!"

"awe."

"Honey, Danny can turn to a ghost and fight them off. There will be children and no one should get hurt."

"You're right," Jack said.

* * *

After lunch and dinner. Danny decides it was time for him and the kids to go home. They were tired and they needed to take their baths. So, they went home. At home, Danny bath J.D first then the children all went to take their own baths. He wash Julie and Justin. Melissa and Autumn were able to do it by themselves. After, they went to bed at eight. Valerie can around nine. She was so exhausted from a hard days work. Danny was in their master bedroom reading a book while having his reading glasses. Valerie walks in with a big sigh.

"Looks who's back." Danny smirks widely.

"Hey, baby." Valerie smiles as she locks the door. "You didn't go to work?"

"Nah. I took the day off." Danny smiles widely seeing his wife taking off her clothes. "Besides, I like the view from here." He watches his wife taking off her black bra and black panties.

"Oh." Valerie purrs.

"Yeah." Danny got up to hug his wife. "Are you gonna take a bubble bath?"

"Mmm, only if you massage my feet." Valerie smirks.

"Deal." Danny smirks.

Valerie kisses her husband, "So, what happen today?"

"Well, a lot of things." Danny said.

Valerie arched her eyebrows hoping everything turned out well. Danny told what happen when she was taking her bubble bath. Her husband were massaging her feet. "So, we're going to see Vlad?" Valerie frowned.

"Yeah, it's the only way to know what's going on." Danny sighs.

Valerie sighs, "I hope everything is fine. They are my babies after all."

Danny kisses her on the lips, "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Valerie said until she smiles, "Anything else?"

"Family picnic."

"Ah. Autumn told me about that a week ago. I forgot to tell you." Valerie said.

"Jazz told me."

"Oh, and I notice these gift bags…"

Danny gave a sheepish smile, "Jazz gave the the children a Kindle fire. Well, Melissa, Justin and Julie got the Kindle Fire and Autumn got the iPad."

Valerie frowned, "What?"

"I told her that I'm not sure how you will feel about it."

"I just don't think it's good for our children using technology when they could play outside and socialized."

"Don't worry I set some rules for them. At least an hour on their device."

"Did you child proof it?"

"Yes, baby." Danny kissed her on the lips.

Valerie smirks, "Ohh, look at you being a father. That's sexy." She kisses her lover back.

"Mmm, maybe we should do this all the time." Danny chuckles.

Valerie giggles, "Oh really?"

"Yes." Danny smile. After Valerie's bubble bath she changed into her pink nightie, "Tomorrow a new day."

"Yeah, I know the feel." Danny said stretching.

"I'm going to give the kids a goodnight kiss." Valerie said. She opens the door to see her children standing in front of the door.

"Mommy, your back!" Justin hugs his mother.

"What are you all doing up it's pass your bedtime?" Valerie asked.

"We wanted to see you." Julie said hugging her mother's leg.

"Yeah." Melissa said.

Valerie looks around seeing Autumn wasn't here. "Where's Autumn?"

"She's sleeping. Jack Daniel is sleeping in his crib like a baby."

"Alright." Valerie kisses her babies, "Come on, let me tuck you in bed."

"Yay!" The cheered. Danny smirks as he relaxed on his bed.

Valerie went to tuck her children in she went to see her daughter Autumn. When she enters her room Valerie saw Autumn sleeping away. "Goodnight, sweetie." Valerie kisses her daughter on the cheek. Autumn grumbles tossing over. Valerie smiles seeing her daughter sleeping away. She petted her daughter long curly hair. She decides to go in her baby boy's room. Jack Daniel was in his crib sleeping so quietly and innocent. She went over to give him a small kiss. How could something so cute can have so much power? Then again, her husband is cute and he is a strong ghost fighter. Valerie smiles seeing Jack Daniel softly snoozing away. Her precious baby boy.

When she got back into her room. Danny was there waiting for her. "You know, I love you, right?" Valerie said kissing her husband.

"Yeah and I love you, too." Danny smirks.

"I'm just proud of you handle everything under control. To be honest, I thought the kids would make a huge mess. Sorry, for doubting you."

"Don't worry. I was doubting myself, too." Danny smirks, "Remember when we went out together?"

"How could I not forget? You were so romantic." Valerie giggles, "Until the box ghost came in and we were hunting him down which, I thought was a cute bonus."

"Well, I didn't plan that but- yeah it was fun." Danny smirks widely kissing his wife.

"You know, we both deserve a little treat." Valerie smiles letting her hands touch Danny's muscular chest.

Danny smirks, "I think we do!" He got on top of her kissing down her neck. The two spend their time together. Little did they know J.D woke up in the middle of the night looking in the dark room. He saw a dark figure standing over him. He was about to cry until Autumn walks in sleep walking and whispers to the dark figure, "Get out of here. You don't belong here!" The dark figure turns to Autumn then disappearing into dark mist. J.D watch his sister giving him a peck on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

An: Yay! I'm done with this chap!


End file.
